Kung Fury
Kung Fury is the main protagonist of the short film of the same name by Laser Unicorns. He is a Miami cop who received ancient martial art-based superpowers, and uses them to fight crime. He is portrayed by David Sandberg. Appearance He has brown hair, brown eyes, and a lean build. Before discovering his powers, he dressed in a typical Police uniform, but after receiving them, he wears his badge over a jacket and tank top, and also wears a cloth headband which he took from a mysterious criminal. History Nothing is known about his youth, but during his career as a cop he and his partner, "Dragon," were chasing a mysterious ninja. Seconds after the ninja kills Dragon, Kung Fury is struck by lightning and bitten by a cobra. The resulting unconsciousness left him to see visions of a shaolin prophecy regarding an art called "Kung Fury." This variation was said to be so powerful, that only one man could master it. Kung Fury wakes up to the ninja attacking him, and he uses the new Kung Fu skills to defeat him. Taking a piece of cloth from the ninja's uniform and putting it on as a headband, he symbolizes his goal to use the new powers to fight crime. He rises to fame, especially after destroying a rogue arcade machine mech. While being scolded by his superiors at the station because of the damage done during the fight, a mysterious caller kills his boss and many other cops in the room, and after destroying the phone to prevent any more damage, Kung Fury is assisted by a legendary hacker named "Hackerman" in tracing the call. Revealed that the Nazi Party leader Adolf Hitler, who in fact was also a champion martial artist dubbed "Kung Fuhrer," had travelled into the future to try and kill Kung Fury and claim his abilities, Kung Fury is sent back in time by Hackerman's time hacking to kill Hitler and prevent such things from happening. Accidentally sent back too far, a Viking duo consisting of "Barbariana" and "Katana" lead him to Norse god Thor, who uses his abilities to send Kung Fury into Nazi Germany. Upon arriving, Kung Fury brutally battles his way into Hitler's fortress, but is killed by Hitler's machine gun before he could get to him. But then, Hackerman, Thor, Barbariana, Katana, and Kung Fury's new partner Triceracop arrive to finish the job, and using unique powers and weapons, they destroy Hitler's armies. Hackerman "deletes" Kung Fury's bullet wounds and thus revives him, and they supposedly kill Hitler. Back in the present, Kung Fury discovers he did not, in fact, kill Hitler, and vows to defeat him. Left Out It remains unknown whether Kung Fury defeated Hitler after the previous events, due to the film ending when Hitler returns. It is likely that Kung Fury is going to team up with his new allies to fight him and his forces, but as said, it is unclear. Category:Lawful Good Category:Officials Category:Martial Artists Category:Mature Category:Fighter Category:One-Man Army Category:The Chosen One Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male